


Beat

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [149]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scars or missing limbs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beat

“Are the three of you really comparing scars?” Hobbie shook his head, “Just when I think I’ve seen everything this galaxy has to offer, I see Wes challenge that notion and toss it out an airlock.”

Wes grinned, “Sorry Hobbie, we’d let you play, but we all know that you don’t have any scars.” He turned to Tycho and Corran and nodded sagely, “All those bacta baths, you know.”

Tycho nodded, “True. Sorry Hobbie, we’d compare missing limbs but you’d have us all beat even if were three against one.” He tried to hide a smile but failed, and chuckled softly as Hobbie scowled at him.

“I should take off my left leg and beat you all with it. Then you could have another interesting scar to tell stories about.” Hobbie crossed his arms over his chest, frowning at Wes. “I was sent to find you before you were too drunk to listen to Wedge. He needs to see you in his office. Probably to give you the punishment detail you so justly deserve.”

“Aw, don’t be mad Hobbie, you can have my seat. We all know you can drink these two under the table with that hollow leg of yours.” Wes ducked out of reach as Hobbie’s right hand smacked at the air above his head.


End file.
